Stop screaming already!
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Ridiculous one-shot. People get tired of Leroy going around town screaming when something bad happens. Don't take it too seriously. Read and Review please!


**_Stop screaming already!_**

_Once Upon a Time_

_People are tired of Leroy running around screaming bad news._

_This is going to be short and ridiculous._

* * *

><p>Leroy was just coming in Granny's dinner, hoping to be the first one to get some bacon. For some reasons, the bacon that was grilled first was always better than the rest and he wanted it. Nobody would stand in his way. No curse, no Snow Queen, no Snow monster, no evil sorcerer or Dark One with a magical hat was powerful enough to take Leroy's bacon away from him. His bacon was sacred and nobody was going to stand between them.<p>

"Morning." he grumbled as he entered the nearly empty dinner, already smelling the mixture of coffee, hot cocoa, coffee and Bacon.

His favorite smell to start any morning.

"Actually Leroy, you're needed out back." Granny replied, showing him to the living room of the Bed and Breakfast.

Confused as to what was going on, Leroy nodded and went there, only to find his brothers dwarfs, the Charming's, Ruby and Archie standing there, facing him.

"What's going on?" He asked them, confused.

"This is an intervention." Doc said nervously while his brothers and Henry nodded eagerly.

"We're only doing this because we care about you Leroy. We love you." Snow added.

"What do you mean an intervention? What did I do?" Leroy asked, confused.

"You need to stop screaming." Sneezy told him, managing to sneeze only once before he spoke and once after.

"I'm not screaming, I'm talking at my normal voice range. Now what do I need an intervention for?" Leroy asked them.

"Well, just like Sneezy said... We all love you Leroy but... When something bad happens, you tend to go and scream it in the streets... '_Giant Evil Snow Monster_', '_Snow Queen on the loose_', '_Incoming Flying Monkey_', '_The curse is here_'... People can see it happening, even if you don't warn them... and they're starting to make fun of you because of it..." Snow told him as kindly as she could.

"What? I'm just warning people, it's my job, I've always done it..." Leroy shook his head.

"All we're saying is that some people in town are making fun of you because of it... Others get worried every time they see you..." David explained.

"Several of the older citizens have panic attacks now when they see you because they think that you're going to announce a bad news any second... You can ask Doctor Whale, he'll confirm it. We were just talking about it yesterday." Archie added with sincere concern for the elderly population of Storybrook.

"So what am I supposed to do? Let the people figure out what to do on their own when the next crisis comes?" Leroy asked grumpily.

"Maybe you could run around town yelling that everything is fine once in a while..." Henry suggested and everyone looked at him.

"That would be funny." Happy chuckled.

"So this is what this intervention is about? Because some old people are afraid I'm going to announce a crisis when they see me?" Leroy asked them, not really believing what they were hearing.

"Yes." Snow replied while everyone nodded.

"This is crazy. I'm going to get my bacon now. Next time a crisis comes, I'll let people figure it out on their own." Leroy replied shaking his head in anger before he returned to the dinner.

"We didn't even get to tell him about people calling him a Gossip Queen." Henry complained soon after Leroy had turned around.

If the dwarf heard it, which was very probable, he didn't let it show and kept on walking toward his daily plate of bacon, served with black coffee and a side of eggs.

.

Leroy's day went on like it always did.

He worked, ignoring his brothers slightly more than usual, and when his day was over, he joined his brother dwarfs at the Rabbit Hole for a beer. Of course his brothers only had one beer before they left to go and get some sleep. Leroy stayed, feeling the need to drink a few more glasses in order to forget about the remarks he had gotten in the morning.

He had always drank mostly beer but that night, he tired other things, mixed up drinks and downed glass after glass until he finally felt the need to get some fresh air.

As Leroy walked, not in a really straight line, toward _something_ (he wasn't sure where he was going at this point), he thought over the conversation of the morning and Henry's suggestion came back to his mind. At this time of the night (after 3 in the morning), in the state he was in, Henry's idea seemed very smart and perfect to Leroy who started running in the street, in a very large zigzagging way.

Despite his state of inebriation, Leroy was able to scream quite loudly:

"Everything is fine in Storybrook tonight! Do you hear me people? I'm drunk and everything is fine! I'm drunk! I'm Grumpy and I'm drunk!"

.

The next morning, Leroy woke up in one of the cells of the Sheriff's station, with a terrible headache, sign he recognized as a hangover.

"What happened?" He asked Emma who handed him a large cup of black coffee she had just made for him.

"A little before 4 in the morning, people started calling, saying you were running on the street, yelling that everything was fine, that you were Grumpy and that you were drunk. Killian and I arrived in less than 5 minutes and sure enough, you were running, definitely not straight, yelling '_Everything is fine. I'm Grumpy. I'm drunk. Everything is Fine..._' We brought you in and let you sleep it off. You might want to apologize to Killian though, because you threw up on his jacket when we carried you here." Emma explained to him before she opened the cell, making it obvious that he was free to go when he felt ready.

"Last thing I remember, I was asking for a tequila... Guess I shouldn't mix up drinks when I'm upset..." Leroy shook his head.

"Don't worry, nobody's mad... I think most people were simply amused by it. They like having something to gossip about that doesn't threaten the life of anyone." Emma reassured him.

"Great, now I'm the town's clown." He shook his head.

"I'm sure everyone will have forgotten about it in a couple of days. It's Storybrook, something else is going to happen soon and it will make everyone forget about your little drunken run." Emma reassured him with a kind smile that reminded Grumpy of her mother.

Later, when he left the station, Leroy joined his brothers at work, only to realize that they were watching a video on their phones. Someone had filmed him during his run and had sent it to everyone. Whomever filmed it also filmed his arrest and everyone laughed as Emma and Killian tired to catch the surprisingly fast and graceful dwarf. It took the sheriff and her boyfriend over 15 minutes to catch Leroy, who fell asleep soon after.

"I really need to stop screaming like this." Leroy said, shaking his head, figuring that this video was probably the Fate's way of punishing him or of teaching him a little lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short and ridiculous, I know, but I had it in my head and needed to get it out to be able to think about other things.<strong>

**This starts the 12 days of Christmas. Each day i'll publish another one-shot. Not always in this fandom.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**What did you think of it? Tell me in a review, please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
